Forgiveness
by ItachiFreak
Summary: Everyone has forgiven Itachi for what he has done. Sasuke has came back but Orochimaru still wants Sasuke and there is more to the curse seal than is known. ItachiXSakura Rated M for language and later LEMONS.
1. Forgiven

This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy!

Notes: 'these are thoughts' "dialogue"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it sniff I wish I did. ANYWAY on with fic.

Sakura. That is what Uchiha Itachi smelled as he was lead to the executioner's block in the middle of Konoha village. The crowd cheered whent he saw the two ANBU leading him. He, of course, knew who the ANBU were. His younger brother Uchiha Sasuke and his friend Haruno Sakura. Sakura. That was where the scent came from. It came from Haruno Sakura.

No longer did Sakura love Sasuke. Ever since that fateful day when he left Konoha village to seek power from Orochimaru she never loved again...until she meet Itachi. At first she hated him, despised him. But over the course of weeks she began to find the true Itachi. Not the murderer that all no him by, but a gentle and kind man. They had grown connected far more than any thought possible.

When they reached the executioner's block Tsunade-sama began reciting what crimes he commited, which was always done during public executions. "I hereby recite the crimes that the, Uchiha Itachi, has commited while being alive these 27 years. First of all the murder of Uchiha Shisui (sp?). Secondly the murder of the Uchiha clan, minus young Sasuke here." She tilted her head to the young Uchiha whose long hair was blowing in the Spring breeze.

As Tsunade was about to countinue Itachi interrupted. "Can we just skip this part. You've drained all my chakra, have my hands tied, ANBU at my back and hidden everywhere. Also I can hardly stand. I would like to get this over with already." His voice came out weak and tired. She looked at him and noted that he looked like...well...shit. His hair was out of his normally neat ponytail and whipping around in the breeze. Itachi's once clean mesh shirt and black pants were torn and dirty. His eyes looked like they belonged to an old man who was worked nearly to death.

"Sure. Why not. This list is too long anyways. We'll be standing here all night." She signaled for the executioner to grab his katana and be ready. Sasuke shoved Itachi's head onto the block which was stained with blood. Sasuke moved Itachi's hair so that when he was beheaded his hair wouldn't be cut. Sasuke was always fond of Itachi's hair ever since he was little. He didn't want it to be ruined now.

At this point Sakura started to panic. She didn't want Itachi to be killed now. She loved him and he loved her. The executioner's katana was raised over Itachi's neck now. The katana came down and hit with a sickening thud. The crowd gasped. Itachi's eyes opened to see Sakura with the katana dug into her shoulder, blood dripped down her arm onto the ground.

"S-Sakura. Why did you?" Sasuke asked wtih a worried look on his face. The executioner removed the katana and she turned to face him while holding her injured shoulder.

"I did it beacause I love him and he loves me. I can't stand to see him die like this." She said tears building up behind her emerald eyes. Everyone was shocked except Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke smiled.

"You know what if you didn't save him I would've instead. I know it sounds weird but I have forgiven him for what he has done because he was just like I was. He wanted power just like I did except for different reasons. I beg of everyone in the village, please forgive my brother for what he has done like I have and like you have forgiven me for what I have done. Please just forgive him." Everyone stared at Sasuke and then looked at Itachi who managed to prop himself up on the block. Slowly everyone started to nod forgive Itachi for the crimes he had commited.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade with a pleading look in his onyx eyes. She sighed. "Fine. But if he gets into more trouble YOU guys, that's right Sasuke and Sakura, you two are responsible." She looked to Sakura. "Come here Sakura I need to heal you before you die from blood loss. And you guys." Tsunade said as she turned to the crowd of villagers, "Go on home now. Nothing else to see." They all left while Tsunade healed Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke went to Itachi.

"Well big brother, you're free." He said to the elder Uchiha. Itachi had an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? I killed our family, almost killed you, and hurt your friends. Why beg for forgiveness on my behalf?" Sasuke just smirked.

"You want to know why? Because you and Sakura are perfect for each other. Also I still have to kill you myself." Sasuke told Itachi with a laugh.

"HEY! I can't believe you saved Itachi's sorry ass Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he headed home. Itachi sent Naruto the infamous 'Uchiha death glare'. Naruto gulped. "Uhh...see you guys later..." With that he left.

Review Please! I'll update soon! 


	2. Fluffy, a party, and sake

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't think anyone would read the story! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I SPACED AGAIN! WARNING: MAJOR OOC ITACHI ALONG WITH ALL OTHER CHARS. Ok for Itachi's age I'm saying he was about 17 when he left so don't blame me if I'm wrong. But he doesn't look like he was 13 when he left according to some sites. Just to remind you all THIS IS FANFIC! Some parts may br true but the rest is made up! Last thing. IGNORE TYPOS PLZ!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto right? If I did there would be a lot more of Itachi! Shall we get started!

"Itachi! Are you all ri..." That was what Itachi heard before he blacked out. Sasuke caught him before he fell to the ground. Sakura sighed with relief. He didn't fall.

Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but Sakura caught some of it. She recognized the bit that she caught to as, "...First I get everyone to forgive his sorry ass. Now I have to carry the bastard... Why does he..." She didn't pay attention to the rest bacause she burst out in laughter. Sasuke looked at her as he straightened Itachi. "What's funny?"

She started to walk past them but before she did pass them she she said three words. "I heard you." He blushed. What Sasuke blushed about isn't what she actually heard. He blushed about the part she missed. "Why does he get Sakura?" Sasuke managed to get the blush under control right before she turned around.

"Come on!" She yelled at him. He sighed and trudged onward with his heavy burden. They didn't the silver-haired ninja in the alleyway. As Sasuke (carrying Itachi) and Sakura left Kabuto left to report to Orochimaru.

At Orochimaru's Hideout

"So the elder Uchiha is back." Orochimaru said to himself while thinking on how he was supposed to get to Sasuke now. "This is going to be difficult going back and renewing the curse seal. We're going to have to work fast here. The curse seal will only last for another month." He punched a whole in the wall and turned to Kabuto who was in the shadows kneeling. "I want you to keep in eye on them and tell me when there is a chance to renew the curse seal. You may go." Kabuto nodded and then left.

Back To Itachi

'Sakura. Again I smell it. Where am I anyways?...Oh yeah I blacked out on the way to the mansion.' Itachi opened his eyes and immediately recognized where he was. His old room in the mansion. He sat up wincing from the soreness throughout his body. Itachi could feel that his chakra had slowly started to come back. Also he noticed that there was a small necklace in the shape of the Konoha symbol. 'What's this' He thought as he started to take it off to examine it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He dropped it and turned to face his lover, Sakura. Itachi looked at her questionly.

He pulled her down onto his bed and kissed her. When they pulled back for air he asked her. "Why?" She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"It's a tracker necklace. If you try to take it off it will cause excruciating pain and render you unconscious. Tsunade-sama wouldn't allow you to stay in the village with out you wearing it. I'm sorry." She felt Itachi sigh.

"It's okay. Somehow I knew this was going to happen." He paused and looked around his room once again. "It sure has been a while since I've been back in this house. Everything is exactly the way I left it 10 years ago." At that moment a pure black cat jumped onto his bed from the window. "What the...? Fluffy? Is that you?" He cuddled up with his old cat. Itachi heard a snicker. He turned to Sakura who was the one snickering. "What's so funny." He demanded. She broke out in laughter

Between laughs she managed to get a few words out. "Fluffy! Oh my God. 'The Great Itachi Uchiha' owning a cat named Fluffy!" He glared at her when she started laughing again.

"I didn't name him! Sasuke did, but he is MY cat. I got him before I left." Itachi pointed out to the pink-haired kunoichi who was trying to calm herself down to no avail. His attention went from Sakura to the smiling person in doorway. "Oi. Sasuke! How old is he?" He asked his brother who was watching everything. Sakura bent over backwards to look at Sasuke bringing a wider smile to Sasuke's face.

"Ummm... He should be about 11 years old in June." Sasuke fell over laughing as Fluffy crawled on top of Itachi's head. Sakura fell of the bed and Itachi joined them in laughing. When Sasuke managed to get himself calmed down he started to talk. "We were thinking of having a party tonight to celebrate your coming back home. So what do you say?" Sasuke asked his older brother who was playing with old friend, Fluffy. Itachi looked up.

"Sure why not. It's been a while."

"Good cause we already invited Ino, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade..." The list went on. When Sasuke was done he began to leave to get everything ready.

"It better be informal because I am NOT going to wear a formal kimono!" Sakura giggled as Sasuke smirked and left. Itachi sighed again. He was NOT going to wear a kimono. He hated them. He despised them. 'I will not wear one at all.'

A few hours later at the party

Itachi sighed. "Why am I wearing this?" He asked for the 21st time that hour. Sakura laughed at his annoyance with his clothing. He ended up wearing his father's old navy blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. He did not wear it of his own free will. Oh no, Sakura and Sasuke had to force him to wear it. Itachi didn't like it one bit. He acted like a cat about to get a bath. He had ran from them for hours, but they finally persuaded him into wearing it.

"For the 21st time already! Because if you don't I'll have you march through town naked! Now be quiet and enjoy the party already." Sakura whispered to him as everyone was laughing, joking, and of course, drinking their sake. She looked at her lover and smiled. He looked so cute when he pouted. Yet even when he did pout he had a regal look about him. Maybe it was seeing him in a formal kimono. Yeah that was it. Him wearing the kimono and his long black hair cascading down his back. 'He looks stunning. I never knew he could look like that.' She thought as she felt herself nearing drunkeness. The state where you could still think right but is stronger than a buzz. Sakura leaned on Itachi who was in the same state she was. She sighed and stood up. Itachi's eyes follwed her movements.

"Please excuse me. I'm going to bed." With that she left to her room. Itachi stood up and excused himself soon after.

Sakura's room

Sakura sighed as she laid her nightgown on her bed. 'Glad I let when I did. Anymore sake and I'll be sicker than a dog.' She didn't notice the door open and close. Sakura started to take off her kimono when she felt strong arms incircle her waist.

"Can I?"

Alright! Finally done wiht that. Lemon in next chapter if at all possible. I'll try not to get all giggly writing it thought that shouldn't happen. I know this chapter is kinda...boring. Hopefully the next will make up for it. Again thx for the reviews. 


End file.
